Jealous Monster
by mikeyboixD
Summary: Robin gets jealous because Kid Flash keeps flirting with the female members of the team. Robin/Kid Flash. Slash.
1. Part 1

**Jealous Monster :: Chapter 1  
by mikeyboixD  
Pairing: Robin (Dick G.) / Kid Flash (Wally W.)  
**

**Posted on: February 25, 2011  
Version: Original, Unedited, Unrevised**

**Summary/Prompt:**_ Robin gets jealous because KF keeps flirting with the female members of the team._

So I was filling out a prompt over at LiveJournal just to practice the whole creative writing thing and because I couldn't let go of this one prompt I saw. It turned like this but I really wanted a couple more opinions from the FanFiction community. :].

Enjoy~

* * *

Everyone was aware of how Kid Flash would unrelentingly go on and on about how pretty the girls on the team were. A lot of the team members didn't mind him doing this on a daily basis. In fact, from the girls' perspective, a compliment every now and again wouldn't hurt one's ego and some of the guys found it hilarious how Wally would hopelessly continue to pine after the girls. But to say that everyone was okay with Wally's actions was an inaccurate statement…

Megan was in the kitchen trying out her bakery skills once more with Kaldur watching the whole thing inevitably lead to a batch of over-cooked cookies. Just moments before Megan pulled out the batch of goodies from the oven; Superboy joined the two of them and watched with a curious eye. It wasn't a surprise when smoke had accompanied Megan's baked goods but the smell wafted throughout the base anyways. Within seconds Wally zoomed in making grabby hands for the burned cookies.

"In no offense to Megan or anything of the sort but Wally, how are you able to consume these…what were they again?" Aqualad picked up one of the overly cooked cookies gingerly. Megan didn't seemed to be offended and responded with a smile gracing her face.

"They're supposed to be cookies…I think…Oh well, practice makes perfect right?" Megan wasn't deterred and only started working on her next batch of baked goods. Aqualad looked expectantly at Kid Flash waiting for his response but all he got was a shrug and a muffled response.

"Der choohies, hats all hat madders." Wally didn't hesitate to continue wolfing the cookies down.

"Hey Rob-" Megan started but was interrupted by Wally who started hugging her and complimenting her cooking.

"You're the best Megan!"

The Boy Wonder stopped in his tracks and watched the scene before him not disregarding the anger rising from the depths of his stomach but all the while keeping the same emotion from becoming apparent on his face. He walked back to wherever he'd just come from with clenched fists at his sides and tense shoulders.

"What's with him?" Superboy asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably just being moody or maybe something's on his mind?" Wally offered.

Unbeknownst to Wally however, the others had a general idea of what was with Robin.

* * *

Thoughts anyone?


	2. Part 2

**Jealous Monster :: Chapter 2  
by mikeyboixD  
Pairing: Robin (Dick G.) / Kid Flash (Wally W.)  
**

**Posted on: February 25, 2011  
Version: Original, Unedited, Unrevised**

**Summary/Prompt:**_  
Robin gets jealous because KF keeps flirting with the female members of the team._

**Author's Notes:**  
Here's the second part of my fill.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Stupid straight guys…" Robin continued to throw and catch a rubber ball in an attempt to calm his nerves.

If Robin could be totally honest and not be so embarrassed about what was really going on in his head, he would have already admitted to becoming absolutely jealous. Jealous of Wally flirting with the girls. Not only was he probably the only gay member of the team but to be stuck on an island where he couldn't do much but work and/or train all day was just making him feel worse. He tried not to let any of his emotions show because he knew it would make everyone suffer when they were out on missions but a teenaged guy can only handle so much of bottling up his emotions.

He doesn't know when it started but all he knows is he's head over heels for Kid Flash. One day, he realized that the friendship they had simply wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to run his hands through his friend's soft red hair. He wanted to be able to get close to him, just close enough so he could admire some of the freckles that adorned Wally's face. He wanted to get a feeling of and the chance to feel those soft lips against his own. He wanted _everything_ about Wally.

But he knew better than to actually voice those desires. He was the protégé to the Batman, the mentor generally known for being a hard-ass and being over-protective of said protégé. On top of all that, he knew that the chances of Wally returning his feelings was so unrealistic it surprised him that he even wanted to try and pursue something more than a friendship with Kid Flash.

He decided he wanted something more productive to do so he heads towards the workout room to get some training done. Unfortunately, fate was against him when he collided with Wally.

"Hey Rob! I was just about to come and talk to you. What was up with you earlier bro?" Dick suppressed the urge to confront his friend about his craving for him and settled for a false smile.

"Ah, earlier? Nothing really, I was just whelmed about stuff." Wally looked at his friend with suspicious eyes as if trying to discern whether or not what he was being told was true.

"Well alright, but if you ever need to talk about something, I'm here for you." With that Wally gave off a dopey grin and started trailing off after Artemis spouting off flirtatious comments once again.

Needless to say, this only pissed Robin off as he stalked off towards the workout room where he really tried his endurance and strength.

"Hey guys," Superboy walks in into the lounge and takes a seat next to Aqualad, "do any of you know who was last in the workout room?" The others shake their heads while Wally thinks for a moment.

"A penny for your thoughts Kid Flash?" Aqualad asks.

"Uhm, I think I saw Di-Robin headed over there a while ago, why?" Wally asks with a confused expression. He was wondering why anyone would really care who was last in the workout room unless…

"Well, I was just in there and it looked like there were a couple of dents in some of the equipment." The others sigh and Wally is the only one that feels like he's missing out on a pertinent piece of information.

"But before he went in there, he said he was fine. He even cheered up a little when I walked up to him." Wally says tentatively.

"You know, for a man of science, you're pretty dense." Artemis quickly pipes in.


	3. Part 3

**Jealous Monster :: Chapter 3  
by mikeyboixD  
Pairing: Robin (Dick G.) / Kid Flash (Wally W.)  
**

**Posted on: February 25, 2011  
Version: Original, Unedited, Unrevised**

**Summary/Prompt:**_  
Robin gets jealous because KF keeps flirting with the female members of the team._

**Author's Notes:**  
Here's the third part of my fill. This part actually came out _really_ long. xD.

Enjoy~

* * *

Wally furrows his brows before exclaiming, "What the hell are you talking about? How come I feel like I'm the only one missing out on some kind of joke over here?"

The others look at one another before coming to some kind of mental agreement. Kaldur takes the initiative, "Wally, this is a matter that you and Robin must resolve together? I believe it's fair for me to say on the behalf of this team that you go after your best friend now." All of the team except for Superboy, who has a scowl on his face, nods their head in agreement.

"All right then. If that's what's gonna solve Mr. Prissy Pants' problems, then I'll do it." But before Wally leaves the room, he makes an attempt to say something to Artemis and Megan…that is until one of them interrupts him mid-thought.

"Wally, I think it's best you hold on to that thought until after you speak with Robin." Megan says with a apologetic smile gracing her while Wally's got his mouth open, in shock. "Sorry, I had to." Wally just scowls and makes his way towards Robin's room.

* * *

The others wait until Wally is out of earshot before starting their conversation about the two. "Hello, Megan! So I'm not the only one who feels like Robin-"

"Has tapped into the powers of the green-eyed monster? Nope. Trust me, I've noticed for a while now actually." The others look at Artemis as if she'd just grown a second head.

"Oh right, you guys aren't familiar with the expression. Uhm, the 'green-eyed' monster," she puts surrounds the name with air quotes in an attempt to emphasize what she's trying to explain, "is another name for jealousy. Surely you guys know what that feeling is, right?"

Kaldur and Megan nod their head while Superboy sits in his seat a looking dumbfounded. "Oh come on Superboy, the genomes must have taught you what jealousy is." Superboy has a frustrated look on his face followed by an angry look.

"And so what if they didn't? They were only responsible for teaching me things that would have mattered and I don't think this jealous monster or whatever it is was relevant to my knowing." Artemis rolls her eyes while the others snicker.

Megan pauses for a moment to explain, "Superboy, I think we need to start showing and teaching you a lot more things than we had originally thought," and then starts chuckling. Superboy just sits there looking a little defeated.

* * *

While on his way to Robin's room, Wally thinks about the situation.

"It's not like I did anything, did I?" He thinks about the past few weeks and nothing seems to stand out. Well, nothing that he did that would ever physically hurt or pester his friend at least. He continues to rethink of the events that have occurred in the past month until he finally arrives at Robin's room door.

"Hmm, that could have been it." He knocks on the door a couple of times before he hears a rustling of sheets.

"Who's there?" Robin wasn't expecting anyone so he was a little _wildered_ at the fact that someone was knocking on his door.

"Hey Rob, it's me, Wally, mind if I chill with you for a sec?" _Yes, I do mind. _Robin thinks.

"Nah, come in." The door to the room opens and Wally takes a few tentative steps into the room familiarizing him with the contents of the room, or lack thereof. He takes a seat on the floor and spares Robin a look.

"So…" Robin sat up from his bed considering he had a guest albeit someone he didn't, but at the same time did, want to see. "What's up?" _You._

"Nothing much, just resting; just got out of the workout room."

Robin started out on his usual routine when he finally got to the workout room. He stretched and ran a little bit before he started fine-tuning his acrobatic skills. While he's in the workout room, his head is pretty clear. But since he came from his room with his head in the clouds about Wally and then seeing said boy on his way and flirting with a girl right after his encounter had him feeling something weird in the pit of his stomach. The bad type of feeling too. So in the midst of his workout, he suddenly started attacking some of the equipment in the room. Needless to say, although he felt a little better for letting his feelings out in some way, he still ended up leaving a couple of dents here and there on the equipment.

"Speaking of which, Superboy said there were some dents in the equipment." Wally chuckles for a moment while Robin's face remains still. "Dude, were you mad or something?" _No, I was just peachy after you started flirting with those fucking girls. Of course I wasn't mad, why should I be jealous when I know you won't reciprocate my feelings! You're straight as one of Speedy's fucking arrows._

But Robin was better at fooling his enemies and, when it applied, his friends so he decides to say something with a much calmer voice than his head's, "Was just whelmed and I needed to let go of some of that frustration, y'know?" _If the equipment were the girls, trust me, I would have left more than just "a couple of dents."_

"Yeah, yeah, I get'chu but…" Wally sighs and the small action grabs Robin's full attention. "Dick…"

"Yeah?" Robin responds.

"I know you. I know you wouldn't just go around busting or _attempting_ to bust stuff if you're mad." _Aw, he notices how I behave…but that's probably cause we've been friends for forever._

"So now I know something's up with you, come on Dick, you can tell me whatever it is." _If only I could._

"And if it's about the whole cupcake incident from, like two weeks ago, I swear I didn't mean to do it. It just looked and tasted so good…yeah."

Robin remembers the incident well and although it made feel all tingly inside, it also sparked outrageous anger to flow throughout his body.

_Megan was, as per usual, baking treats in the kitchen. She'd actually gotten a batch of cupcakes to come out perfectly, of course with Robin in the kitchen reminding her that she had something in the oven. To show her appreciation to him for helping her accomplish her task, she'd allowed Robin to have a taste at the cupcakes after she'd frosted them with an extravagant ingredient based icing._

"_Megan! These taste awesome!" Robin continued munching on his cupcake while Megan continued frosting the other small cakes._

"_Thanks! It was a new recipe I got online from a place called Georgetown Cupcakes. I discovered that they're very good at making baked treats so I researched a recipe that was publically posted. I'm glad you like them; I hope the others will like them as much as you do. I have no doubt Wally will enjoy these." Had Megan been looking directly at Robin, she would have noticed he started eating at the cupcake slower than he had been a moment ago and that his face no longer contained a smile._

"_Yeah, I'm sure he'll adore you." Robin was just so good at keeping his voice from showing the animosity that would have otherwise been present. But Megan felt _something_ from his voice but decided to keep it to herself for the time being._

_Moments later, just as Robin was about just finished with his last cupcake, the others walked in; undoubtedly guided by the smell of freshly baked and frosted cupcakes wafting throughout the base. It was Kid Flash who spotted the baked goods first._

"_Wow! These look amazing-" Wally tries to grab one but Megan pulls the tray away from him._

"_And edible!" Artemis adds in but quickly places her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."_

"_Oh no! I know what you meant." The Martian chuckled. "No offense taken. Wally, you'll get one after everyone gets theirs." Wally sulks for a bit and notices that Robin had some frosting and pieces of cupcake around his lips. He dashes next to his friend and sits himself._

"_Hey Robin, best bud, how are you?" Everyone eyes Wally suspiciously including Robin._

"_I'm go—mmphf!" The words died on Robin's mouth as Wally licks the remaining frosting off of Robin's fingers and everywhere around his lips. Everyone's jaw drops and gasps. After Wally finished with Robin's fingers, he'd made an obscene popping noise after withdrawing from said fingers. Robin couldn't formulate any words since his head was half shocked and half in heaven._

"_I wasn't the only one who just saw that, right?" Superboy asked. Everyone nods their head._

_"What? She," Wally points at their green-skinned friend, "won't give me any until everyone gets one and I'm _HUNGRY_." Wally flails his arms and then rubs his stomach to emphasize his point. "'Sides, not like my best bro minds, right Rob?" Robin nervously nods his head but doesn't say anything._

Robin was beyond stunned at that moment but remembers what Wally did as the girls ate their cupcakes after he'd gone and wolfed down two of the delicious treats.

"_So Artemis, you know I think you're the best, right?" Wally nudges Artemis' shoulders._

"_If you even think about putting your tongue anywhere near my face, I'll maim you." So Wally grabs Artemis' fingers and licks it up and dashes away before she could harm him._

_Robin had the unfortunate chance of witnessing the whole ordeal and left the room without so much as another word. The others noticed him tense up while Wally tried grabbing another cupcake._

Robin could still remember Wally's tongue on his fingers expertly cleaning said appendage of its creamy contents. Robin couldn't help but blush when his thoughts led to that same tongue on something else other than his lucky finger. Then he also remembers how that same tongue had been on Artemis' fingers and he couldn't help but feel pissed off again.

Robin tensely responds to Wally, "It's a thing of the past Kid Flash, don't worry about it." Robin moves uncomfortably in his seated position and Wally doesn't fail to notice that his best friend looked like he was trying to hide something in his lap.

"Dude, are you hiding something from me?" Robin's eyes widen for a moment and shifts away from his friend as fast as he could. Wally gets up from his spot and advances towards Robin while the other boy continues to back up with the blankets still covering everything from his torso and anything below it.

Unfortunately, Robin had positioned his bed in a corner so he'd ended up being cornered with Wally already on the bed looking menacingly at Robin. Within seconds, Wally has the blanket in his clutches and looks at it as if something would drop. Robin lies down on the bed on his stomach to hide the painstakingly hard appendage between his legs while trying to suppress a moan when Wally was shaking his blanket in an up and down motion. Wally gives up with shaking the blanket mercilessly and looks back at Robin. He wastes no time straddling his friend trying to flip him over.

"Come on Dick, what are you hiding?" Wally exclaims.

In all the tussling that they were doing, Robin noticed something hard poking at his rear and stopped moving completely. Wally keeps trying to pry Robin to move but then he noticed that the other had stopped moving completely and stopped for a second before a thought had occurred to him.

He was harder than a brick wall. _Oh shit!_

Wally tries to jump off of Robin but Robin was agile enough to grab his friend's ankles making them both tumble onto the floor with Robin right underneath. Wally takes the chance and looks at the bed to see if whatever Robin was hiding stayed there but was confused when he didn't see anything on the bed. Instead, he _felt_ something and involuntarily moaned when his erection was finally graced with friction with another thing. Wally looks down between his legs and notices the impressive tent in Robin's pajamas.

Robin, at this point, was redder than a tomato while Wally smirks.

"I think we's both got some splainin' to do."

* * *

So I'm still waiting on some feedback from you readers! xD. I really would like to know if I'm actually doing this whole thing right and if the prompt is being successfully filled.

Also, to give you guys a heads up, there's only one more part left after this and I have to confess...I'm a little nervous. Nervous because I don't know which route to take. xD.

Any who, leave me a review and I'll love you forever. 3


	4. Part 4

**Jealous Monster :: Chapter 4  
by mikeyboixD  
Pairing: Robin (Dick G.) / Kid Flash (Wally W.)  
**

**Posted on: February 26, 2011  
Version: Original, Unedited, Unrevised**

**Summary/Prompt:**_  
Robin gets jealous because KF keeps flirting with the female members of the team._

**Author's Notes:**  
Here's the final part of my fill. I just died somewhere along the way while writing this. o.o.

Enjoy~

* * *

"I-I…s-sorry…" Dick couldn't look his friend in the eye and just squirmed. Of course, with the compromising position they were currently in, Dick's actions didn't help the situation at all. Upon realizing this, Dick finally stopped but averted his gaze to something other than Wally's piercing emerald eyes.

"So now that I know that you were…are…lying to me, for sure, why don't you actually tell me what's going on in your head?" Dick noticed Wally didn't move from his spot nor did he make any effort to conceal what was proudly poking at his thigh.

The Boy Wonder still couldn't look at the older teen, especially since his heart was beating at an insane rate. "Iwasmadandjealous." The elder furrowed his brow.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." This only frustrated Dick causing him to exert incredible force to get the other off of him. As soon as he'd freed himself, he made a dash for the door but Wally beat him. "Nuh-uh uh. You're not getting out of this room until you explain to me what's got you in such a tense mood." Dick's eyes widened and he let out a great big sigh. Finally, after a defeated look adorned his face he walked back to his bed and took a seat with Wally right behind him.

"I was mad and jealous, okay?" KF noticed his friend still refused to look him in the eye which only confused him more.

"Mad and jealous about what?" Silence. "Well?"

"I was…get mad every time you flirt with the girls okay Wally? You know what sucks even more? The fact that they don't even give a damn whether or not you do what you do. You're just an asset to the team like everyone else, friends at best. But you know what _really_ sucks, the fact that you flirt with the girls right in front of the guy who lo-" Dick stopped himself from finishing the sentence, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Wally.

"In front of the guy who what?"

"I can't…Wally…you'd hate me."

"Dick. We've known each other since we were practically toddlers; I would _never_ hate you for any reason in the world." An uncomfortable silence follows soon after so Wally decides to take the lead in the conversation.

"Listen Dick," Wally gently grabs Dick's chin and makes him look at him, "You know that I'm the kind of the guy who's touchy-feely, especially with girls. But the only reason why I do it is so I don't have to admit to feeling these feelings I have." This catches Dick's attention. "It's all an act. To be honest, I wish I could…"

"Could what?" Dick asked.

"…I wish I could…uhm…flirt with…uhm…" Robin's heartrate was probably faster than The Flash's super speed at this point. "Flirt with _you_." This time, Wally averts his gaze onto something else. Anything but his friend's reaction which, undoubtedly, be disgust.

Dick takes a moment to let the words sink in before he takes Wally's hand. "KF…look at me…please?" Wally shifts his head just slightly to see his friend's face but turned his whole head when he'd seen those puppy-dog eyes on Robin.

"That's not fair dude!" Robin just chuckles for a bit until getting all serious again.

"Sorry. How come you've never done _those things_ with me? I mean, there was the whole cupcake incident but it's not like I minded."

"You liar! You were all tense and what not right after." Wally pouts and Dick just sniggers again.

"How would you react if your friend just sucked on your fingers like they were pro?" Both didn't fail to notice the other's blush.

Finally, after several moments pass, Wally speaks up one more time. "So does this mean I can uhm…flirt with you…and stuff?" Robin just smiles and hugs his friend.

"Any time you want bud." Wally returns the hug and brings Dick's ear closer to his mouth where begins to whisper.

"You know what I really want to do with you Rob? I wanna pin you on your bed and blow you all nice and slow." Dick tenses up for a second before a full blown blush hits him. "I'll have you begging and screaming my name." Dick buries his head into Wally's neck trying to fight the blush that was just spreading out across his body. "Is that what you want Boy Wonder? For someone to have you begging and moaning like a whore?"

Dick's pajamas were becoming a little uncomfortable at this point but his mind was rendered useless with all the perverse things coming out of his friend's mouth. All he could manage was a nod. After approval from Dick, Wally's mouth twists in a way like how a predator is looking at its prey right before said prey is devoured.

Wally carefully and slow lifts Robin's shirt over his head and attacks the boy's nipples slowly caressing one between his thumb and index finger while the other is teased with his skillful tongue.

Robin has fought numerous villains and often placed in compromising situations. Never has he ever had to feel what he was feeling now so he couldn't help but moan with every flick of Wally's tongue across his overly sensitive nipples.

"You like that baby boy?" Dick ignored the pet name and nodded his head furiously. Wally abandoned Dick's right nipple deciding to torture the other one.

The licks and kisses Wally left all over Robin's body had the other boy tingling and feeling sensitive everywhere. Wally then makes his way over to what he's really wanted for a long time.

Slowly but surely, he tugs Dick's pajamas down. Wally couldn't help but smirked at what he noticed.

"Don't tell me, you go commando all the time?" Robin looks at Wally with an embarrassed look on his face. "Aw, Rob, how am I gonna keep my hands off of you now when were on missions?" Robin could only shrug.

After leaving a couple of more kisses and licks around his thigh, Wally eyes Robin's throbbing manhood before engulfing it. Robin could only throw his head back in an attempt to relieve all the sensitivity he was susceptible to at the moment.

* * *

_A little over ten minutes later…_

Superboy's ears perked up when they picked up something he wasn't all too familiar with.

"Hey guys, Wally went into Robin's room, right?" The others look at him with curious looks before nodding.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Superboy tried to describe what he was hearing and everyone but him started blushing.

"Damn, they move fast, don't they?" Artemis doubled on the floor laughing. Superboy had a scowl on his face. He _really_ didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on.

* * *

"R-R-Rob!" Wally's seed came gushing out all over both teens' tight abs followed by Wally collapsing on Robin's chest. "Fuck! That was amazing!" Robin smiled and nodded.

It takes a couple of minutes for the two to regain their composure but with Wally's fast metabolism, he beat Robin at getting a towel to clean themselves up. Robin's heart swells at Wally's act of kindness.

Wally then gets on the bed behind Robin and starts spooning the younger of the two.

"Why do you get to be the big spoon?" Robin asks.

"Cause I'm older." Wally argues and Robin just chuckles. _I definitely feel better and safe now._ Robin slowly begins to surrender to his exhaustion.

"Hey Dick," Robin opens his eyes for a second and makes a sound allowing Wally to continue.

"You still feeling whelmed?"

_End  
_

_

* * *

_  
I couldn't do it (the whole full blown scene where I could envision Wally pinning Dick up against the wall doing a lot of more interesting things ;]), :[. Was this satisfactory? I feel like I really _failed_ this prompt. -_-.

Leave a review? I'll write more stuffs if you do!


End file.
